As is well known and understood, one of the problems faced by parents of new-born babies and other infants is what to do with the child in the homes of people whom the parents are visiting. As will be appreciated, baby carriages, cannot easily be packed in a motor vehicle to be taken along, and collapsible playpens are oftentimes cumbersome, both in their transportation, and in their setting up. Rather than sit around holding the baby or infant in her arms, the new mother often rests the baby on a chair, couch or mattress, and then props a chair alongside in an attempt to prevent the child from falling off as he or she rolls about. One problem in such a situation is that the chair frequently blocks the baby from view, so that it cannot be easily determined from across the room just what the baby is doing, or whether it is in physical discomfit, or whether it is alright. Another problem with such a setup is that the chair used as a prop frequently does not have a right angled back, and, depending upon where the chair prop makes contact with the couch, mattress, etc., a clear space might exist through which the child could roll and fall. A more protective security arrangement is therefore desirable, and, furthermore, one which can easily be carried about.